


Lockdown - Uno sweeper in gabbia

by Maggiechan_75



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiechan_75/pseuds/Maggiechan_75
Summary: Le nostre vite da marzo 2020 sono cambiate radicalmente. Tutti noi abbiamo reagito a questa novità che ci ha stravolto la vita in modo diverso. Vi siete mai domandati come i nostri due protagonisti avrebbero reagito a questo?
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 2





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un appunto prima di iniziare. Anche se la storia si svolgerà in Giappone i fatti legati al periodo di quarantena saranno quelli dell’Italia.

8 marzo 2020 ore 18.00 

"Purtroppo tempo non ce n'è." "Con queste parole il primo ministro giapponese dichiara lo stato di quarantena in tutto il paese." La notizia venne trasmessa da tutte le reti locali sia televisivi che radiofoniche. 

Kaori rimase pietrificata! Settimane fa, sentendo parlare di "Coronavirus" quasi scherzava sul termine: "Corona nemmeno fosse un re o un principe questo virus", o lo associava alla nota marca di birra facendo delle battute a riguardo. 

Negli ultimi giorni le cose erano molto cambiate. Era preoccupata, il grafico della curva dei contagi e dei malati saliva quasi raddoppiando ogni giorno 5000 contagi, 10000 contagi… 20000 contagi che sommati in tre giorni diventavano 35.000. Cominciava ad avere paura per se stessa e soprattutto per Ryo che era sempre fuori per di più in locali poco raccomandati. 

Ryo naturalmente in quel momento non c'era. Ignaro dalla notizia girava per le vie di Shijuku sempre pronto ad "alzare bandiera" ogni qualvolta che il suo sguardo incontrava una bella donna. Purtroppo alcuni particolari non potevano più vedere per colpa delle mascherine che le giovani donne (^ NdMaggie ^ e lui stesso) erano costrette ad indossare da qualche settimana. Anche per le strade del quartiere si notava l'avvisaglia che qualcosa era cambiato, i marciapiedi erano molto meno affollati e il traffico era diminuito.

Ore 18:20 

Ripresa-si dallo shock iniziale Kaori, entrò nel panico. Visto che il loro frigorifero era sempre vuoto decise che forse era meglio recarsi in un supermercato per fare scorta. Ma non era l'unica ad aver fatto questo pensiero, interi supermercati furono presi d'assalto. Sulle strade erano file chilometriche, all'esterno dei presenti locali. Per entrare si doveva essere muniti di mascherina e guanti e soprattutto passare il controllo. “Addirittura! la misurazione della temperatura? " pensava mentre un omone alto 2 metri le puntava il termometro ad infrarossi.

Ore 20:00 

Drr drr! Il cellulare di Ryo allertò una bellissima donna che si è ritrovata il viso di uno sconosciuto tra le gambe intento ad scoprire di che colore potrebbe essere le sue mutandine. La reazione fu istantanea urlando "LE DISTANZEE PERVERTITO!" e in meno di due secondi si ritrovò con un tacco 12 in pieno stomaco. "Ryo ... Ryo pronto mi senti?" la voce ragliava dall'apparecchio. “C..che vuoi” rispose con il suo solito modo apparentemente aggressivo. “Ma dove diavolo sei? Hai sentito la notizia? Da domani non potremmo uscire di casa entreremo in quarantena per chissà quanto tempo !! ”. 

Ryo poteva percepire chiaramente dal tono allarmato della sua socia che Kaori era sotto shock. L'aveva spesso vista in questo stato, ma questa volta non c'era nessuna pistola puntata su di lei. Kaori era comunque terrorizzata come se fosse lei stessa in pericolo di vita.

Anche se apparentemente sembrava non interessarsi della faccenda, era comunque informato su chi fosse questo nuovo nemico. L'aveva spesso paragonato ad una “piccola bomba invisibile” ma della portata di quella atomica. Sì! Il rischio di poter contrarre la malattia era alto ne era consapevole, ma a differenza della sua socia non si sentiva in pericolo di vita. Al massimo avrebbe passato qualche giorno a letto con la febbre, dopo tutto era un'influenza come molte altre. 

"RYO MI STAI ASCOLTANDO?" dall'altra parte della cornetta Kaori era alle prese a gestire 4 carrelli della spesa nel parcheggio del supermercato. (^ NdMaggie ^ no non chiedetemi come è riuscita a portarli in giro 4 carrelli usate un po 'di fantasia anche voi!: P) "Ryo sono al Tkyu Store raggiungimi perché nella mia macchina non ci sta tutto"

Ryo arrivò dopo 20 minuti. Anche se era a soli 5 minuti di distanza Il traffico dall'annuncio ufficiale, si era intensificato e tutte le macchine avevano la stessa direzione: i supermercati della zona o la stazione ferroviaria.

“Ma Kaori !! ?? sei impazzita !! ?? che ci facciamo con tutta questa roba ?! Mica dobbiamo stare in quar… " . In un secondo realizzò cosa avrebbe potuto perdere, nessuna possibilità di andare nei Night, nessun tipo di seduzione a bellissime donne, o speranza di un mokkori. "Sarò solo !!!!" 

“Ma che dici, ci sarò anche io non sei cont…” disse Kaori. Ma evidentemente non lo era vista la reazione nauseata di lui, quasi alle lacrime. Tutto si svolse in 3 secondi il martello di 100 T sfondò la testa di Ryo. Il segno e un buco anche nell'asfalto.

Ryo sperava in questa reazione! Ora la sua collega era meno tesa lo si notava osservandola mentre con quanta più naturalezza si muoveva. Tutti i muscoli, o meglio quasi tutti, si erano improvvisamente rilassati. Solamente quelli facciali erano ancora tesi per la rabbia. Era chiaro che il suo “sarò solo !!” volesse intendere che in quel periodo non avrebbe potuto più spiare le belle donne e chissà che altre sconcerie! 

Furono le 22.00 quando varcarono finalmente le porte del garage, la Panda di Kaori entrò per prima seguita dalla mini cooper rossa di Ryo. Ormai la tensione creatasi dall'immagine di Saeba don Giovanni, si era trasformata in tristezza e nella consapevolezza che anche questa volta Ryo non la vedeva come una donna. Chissà come la considerava una semplice collega, una sorella? Di una cosa era certa. “Di sicuro per lui non sono una bella donna”.

Si lasciarono così! Senza una parola. Ryo aveva ancora 2 ore di tempo da trascorrere fuori prima di rinchiudersi in casa per chissà quanto tempo. Kaori invece aveva 4 carrelli di spesa da sistemare.


	2. Capitolo 2

9 marzo 2020 ore 9:00

Il sole era già alto e, anche se gran parte dell’orizzonte era nascosto dai i grattacieli di Tokyo, si poteva percepire che, in cielo quel giorno, non fosse presente nemmeno una nuvola. Erano i primissimi segnali che preannunciavano l’arrivo della primavera, dopo un inverno particolarmente rigido. Kaori, davanti alla finestra, stava assaporando il tepore che il sole emanava attraverso i vetri. Una sensazione piacevole, ma evidentemente non per lei che esprimeva i suoi sentimenti attraverso uno suo sguardo triste. L’allegria e la dolcezza di una coppia di passerotti che stava giocando in volo tra i grattacieli richiamandosi allegramente, era in contrasto con la desolazione delle strade e dei marciapiedi deserti.

“Non ricordo di essermi mai svegliata così!” pensava malinconicamente. 

Tutto sembrava immobile, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. “Ryo starà ancora dormendo” si disse alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto non riuscendo a percepire nessun rumore nemmeno da lì. Ma era tempo di muoversi, il tempo di cambiarsi ed era pronta per salire nella zona giorno per preparare il caffè. 

“Di sicuro ne avrà bisogno” pensò ricordando la notte precedente. 

Ryo era tornato puntuale a mezzanotte ma decise di non andare subito a letto. Il suo festino privato continuò in solitaria tra una pinta di Corona (^NdMaggie^ la birra… la birra!!) e qualche film vietato ai minori di 18 anni. Ad un certo punto della notte, vedendo la luna piena, decise addirittura di dedicarci una serenata a squarciagola, lui era pure stonato. Kaori per forza di cose dovette alzarsi, salire e immobilizzarlo, ma soprattutto ammutolirlo avvolgendolo nel suo stesso futon.

A quel ricordo le era apparso un sorriso amaro “Ti è proprio così difficile accettare che per un po’ di tempo non potrai uscire di casa vero?” aveva pensato mentre le immagini mentali di Ryo che si ubriacava di birra scorrevano nella sua mente.

In realtà probabilmente Ryo non aveva ancora ben realizzato cosa significasse essere in “lockdown”. Forse non ci voleva nemmeno pensare. Fu quello motivo per cui aveva deciso di ubriacarsi. Voleva essere sicuro di non essere assalito da strani pensieri in piena notte. Si conosceva bene, i suoi veri pensieri le sue paure affioravano proprio nel dormiveglia. In genere adorava quei momenti, in quelle rare occasioni si sentiva un essere umano e non una “macchina per uccidere”. In quelli istanti, lontano da tutti e nascosto dalle coperte, anche lui poteva assaporare i sentimenti umani più intimi con i suoi pro e i suoi contro.

Alle 10:00, stanca del troppo silenzio, Kaori era piombata come un carro armato in camera di Ryo.

“DORMIGLIONE DAI SVEGLIATI CHE E’ TARDI”. “Ma che vuoi, lasciami dormire” aveva farfugliato lo sweeper da sotto le coperte. “Datti una calmata Kaori che ti prende!” abbaiò mentre cercava di abituarsi all’improvvisa luce accecante del mattino. Lei era lì, in piedi, con un sorriso entusiasmante come era solita usare quando gli dava il buon giorno, con la tazza azzurra di Ryo in mano fumante. Nemmeno l’invitante profumo del caffè appena fatto lo aveva invogliato ad alzarsi. “FORZA RYO! Il sole è già alto anche se staremmo a casa tutto il giorno questo non significa che dovremmo impoltronirci così! DAI SOCIO TIRATI SU!” Ryo sorrise di nascosto a quelle parole “solo tu riesci a essere così incoraggiante in questo momento di confusione e paura generale” aveva pensato mentre stava nascendo in lui un improvviso impulso di abbracciarla. Si era alzato con una finta espressione stizzita stampata sul suo volto e quasi si era scottato nel prendere velocemente la tazza e dileguarsi in 2 secondi.

“Buongiorno …. e GRAZIE!” aveva borbottato Kaori ancora confusa dalla rapidità degli ultimi avvenimenti. Rimase lì.. ferma davanti al suo letto, ormai vuoto. Ryo era già sulla porta del bagno “Grazie collega” disse con un fil di voce talmente bassa che nemmeno i suoi stessi pensieri potevano sentirla.

La mattinata era passata tranquilla. Ryo l’aveva dedicata alla lettura, no ma che dico, alla visione della sua collezione segreta di riviste. Mentre il tornado Kaori aveva deciso che ora aveva tutto il tempo per le pulizie primaverili che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua! Entrambi a loro modo cercavano di tenere la mente occupata per non pensare. Se lo avessero fatto sarebbero stati colti da pensieri che nemmeno loro sarebbero stati in grado di gestire.

Il tempo però quel giorno passava sempre troppo lento. Per due persone come loro era inconcepibile ritrovarsi chiusi in casa. Già a mezzogiorno avevano cominciato ad avvertire i segnali di tensione dovuta ad una strano senso di claustrofobia di cui entrambi non avevano mai sofferto . 

Questo stato Ryo non lo riusciva proprio a gestire e non resistette. Nelle prime ore del pomeriggio, di nascosto come un ladro, decise di uscire pur sapendo di non rispettare il regolamento. Per lui spostarsi in città, lontano da occhi indiscreti, era molto facile abituato a mimetizzarsi e a nascondersi sin da ragazzino.

Non ci volle però molto tempo che Kaori si accorgesse della sua assenza. “Sciocco ma dove diavolo sei andato?” lo sguardo era triste e malinconico. Anche questa volta il suo collega aveva dato prova della sua immaturità. Ma era davvero così o il suo modo di vivere ed essere rendeva irrealizzabile la vita rinchiuso in casa? “Non sono passate nemmeno 12 ore” pensava mentre era davanti alla finestra ad osservare le strade deserte. Stava davvero succedendo? Il tempo,almeno fuori dalle case e dagli ambienti domestici, si era fermato! 

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dallo squillo del suo cellulare. La suoneria di “ I will always love you ” di Witney Yuston a tutto volume aveva invaso tutta la stanza rompendo quel silenzio ormai insopportabile.“Ciao Kaori come va?” la voce squillante di Miki per un attimo le fece passare il malumore, dopo tutto anche lei aveva in casa un uomo che … “scusami Umibozu e da te?” ecco appunto anche Umi non era riuscito a rimanere in casa. “Veramente no...quindi deduco che Ryo non è da te” rispose. “Veramente è qui invece!” balbettò imbarazzata immaginandosi l’amica colta da vampate di calore dovuta ad una improvvisa rabbia di gelosia nei suoi confronti. “C..che Cosaaa!!??!! Passami quel mascalzone Miki”. Dopo due secondi di mutismo “Mi spiace se l’è filata appena ha capito che stavo parlando con te” disse con tono dispiaciuto. “Kaori ti prego se vedi Umibozu rimandalo a casa” e con questo chiuse la telefonata. 

Miki era preoccupata quanto lei, questa nuova consapevolezza la fece sentire meno sola. Nelle ultime ore vedendo Ryo così tranquillo, aveva pensato che forse la sua reazione al “lockdown” fosse esagerata. Lei aveva paura e se ne rendeva conto. La sua era una paura dello “sconosciuto” di qualcosa che non aveva mai provato e più grande di lei, era naturale esserlo. Eppure guardando la naturalezza del collega si sentiva una stupida. decise quindi di farsi una cioccolata calda e vedersi un bel film alla TV… tanto tempo ce ne era!

Il panorama quella notte era molto familiare. Uno spettacolo per gli occhi! Giochi di luci sembravano dividere la superstrada di 6 corsie in due metà. Fasce di luci rosse si allontanavano dalla visuale mentre quelle bianche che scorrevano a velocità più sostenuta, si avvicinavano fino ad oltrepassare il campo visivo. Kaori dall’alto della terrazza osservava tutto questo ascoltando i rumori assordanti in torno a lei. Motori delle macchine di varie cilindrate, rumori di clacson erano ormai suoni abituali per lei, talmente normali che non avendoli nella realtà iniziò ad immaginarseli e successivamente a sognarli in quel pisolino che si era concessa sul divano nell’attesa che Ryo si decidesse a ritornare. 

Ryo rientrò ad ora di cena come era solito fare, ritrovò Kaori seduta ad attenderlo imbracciando un grosso martellone di legno da 100T.

Dopo un a lunga “chiacchierata” a suon di martellate Ryo promise di non uscire più di nascosto e piagnucolante se ne andò a letto senza cena!


	3. Capitolo 3

Le giornate erano diventate monotone, e noiose. I due colleghi si erano chiusi sempre di più in se stessi. Sebbene avessero entrambi molto da dirsi e confessarsi. Questa situazione rendeva il tutto ancora più difficile e la convivenza certo non li aiutava. Dopo tutto, nella loro routine quotidiana, erano completamente diversi. Ryo si sentiva praticamente perennemente in vacanza, mentre Kaori non aveva pace, non era da lei rimanere lì con le mani in mano senza fare nulla.

Ryo passava molto tempo al poligono di tiro. Il solo rumore di uno sparo, che rompeva il silenzio, lo riusciva a calmare. Questo gli permetteva anche di stare da solo senza la presenza di Kaori che cominciava a soffocarlo. Lo capiva, lei era una persona anche fin troppo estroversa. Quello che pensava lo diceva tranquillamente e apertamente. Al contrario di lui che dei suoi sentimenti non parlava quasi mai. Le uniche volte che lo aveva fatto, trovando il coraggio per confessarsi e dichiararsi, c’era sempre qualche cosa che non andava per il verso giusto. 

Le quattro mura domestiche erano diventate ormai una prigione soffocante. Aveva bisogno di aria e di uscire, ma aveva fatto una promessa a Kaori. Il primo giorno era stato uno stupido. Se ne era reso conto praticamente da subito, da quando aveva messo piede nel pianerottolo di casa approfittando di una distrazione della ragazza.

Qualche giorno prima, finalmente il Primo Ministro gli aveva dato una possibilità, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsela scappare. Al via libera per le attività all’aperto, Ryo iniziò ad uscire ogni mattina per fare jogging e con questa scusa riusciva a stare fuori almeno un’ oretta. Peccato però che più di tanto non si poteva allontanare. Era quindi costretto a farsi 1000 giri dell’isolato. Lo sapeva che la sua collega dalla finestra si divertiva a spiarlo, vigile che fosse uscito solamente per lo jogging. 

Una volta alla settimana si offriva anche di andare a fare la spesa e con l’occasione aveva anche l’opportunità di importunare le commesse. Il suo istinto maschile, quello primitivo in cui l’obiettivo principale era la riproduzione della specie, si era intensificato proprio perché non aveva materia prima. (NdMaggie quanti giri di parole! :p). Ovviamente Ryo non pensava proprio a riprodursi e avere piccoli Saeba in giro casa. A lui interessava solo una cosa… si proprio quello … “Mokkoriiii!!!”

Kaori dal 9 marzo non aveva più messo piede fuori casa. Conosceva molto bene Ryo, sapeva che stava soffrendo e si sentiva chiuso in gabbia. Ricordava quando gli fu rivelato il suo passato (non certo da Ryo) “Prigioniero di guerra…”. Sin da ragazzino era costretto a combattere per sopravvivere nella giungla. Provava una forte empatia nei suoi confronti. Si rendeva conto che quel senso soffocamento e agitazione che provava, probabilmente appartenevano più al suo collega che a lei. L’unico modo che aveva per liberarlo da quel senso di “claustrofobia” era quello di lasciarlo andare, sacrificando a se stessa e la possibilità di uscire. 

La situazione in poche settimane purtroppo era molto peggiorata, il rumore delle sirene delle ambulanze aumentava sorprendentemente. Il silenzio e il rimbombo creatosi dalle strade deserte rendevano il rumore ancora più forte e preoccupante.

La paura dell’ignoto aveva lasciato il posto alla consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo. Kaori, seppur per ragioni diverse, si sentiva prigioniera nella sua stessa casa, ma a differenza del collega stranamente si rendeva conto di quanto al sicuro si sentisse. Per la prima volta stava vivendo una vita “quasi normale” per una donna della sua età. Non era più una ragazzina e cresceva sempre più in lei il desiderio di una vita più tranquilla. Era consapevole però che questo per lei sarebbe stato solo un sogno. Il sentimento di amore profondo che provava per Ryo non le avrebbe mai permesso di allontanarsi da lui. Una vita senza di lui non la riusciva proprio a concepire. Era però consapevole che Ryo non avrebbe mai potuto fare una vita diversa da quella dello sweeper. Lui che per tutta la sua vita aveva sempre tenuto in mano una pistola, sarebbe stato improponibile chiedergli di fare dell’altro. Chissà poi se ne sarebbe stato capace. Probabilmente non era nemmeno mai andato a scuola, era già tanto se sapeva leggere e scrivere e fare qualche conto semplice di matematica giusto per capire se gli avrebbero dato il resto giusto durante i suoi acquisti.

Il nostro eroe aveva troppo tempo libero, troppo per pensare e troppo per assecondare i suoi veri sentimenti. Ryo si trovava spesso ad osservare Kaori e più di quanto lui stesso avrebbe voluto. Aveva notato ogni suo piccolo cambiamento avvenuto in quelle settimane, da quel maledetto 9 marzo. Tutto questo lo destabilizzava. Da una parte amava guardare la sua trasformazione , dall’altra si sentiva sempre più combattuto per la vita che le stava costringendo a vivere. 

Se ne era accorto quanto più felice e serena, nonostante l’isolamento, era la sua compagna. Ogni giorno la sentiva canticchiare allegramente mentre era intenta a fare i lavori di casa. E quanto bella e sensuale stava diventando? Aveva cambiato anche il suo modo di vestire. Visto che non doveva più indossare abiti comodi nel caso si fosse presentato un pericolo improvviso, stava iniziando ad vestirsi come le piaceva veramente. Portava sempre più spesso gonne. Quanto amava quando si metteva abiti lunghi che sembravano perfetti per il suo corpo alto e snello. E si truccava!!! Quanto adorava quel suo rossetto rosato e semi lucido. Le sue labbra non erano adatte a quei trucchi con colori forti che la rendevano troppo “aggressiva”, lei era una ragazza dolce, nonostante le sue martellate, e sensibile e adatta proprio a colori più tenui. Quelle labbra erano troppo invitanti, Ryo sentiva ogni giorno di più crescere il desiderio di baciarla, ma mentre prima del lockdown era molto più facile reprimere questo sentimento e allontanarsi da lei, ora questo diventava sempre più difficile, l’unico suo modo era appunto quello di scendere al poligono di tiro.

Questo suo allontanamento però non passava inosservato. Kaori osservava la sua schiena uscire dalla stanza mentre pensava a quale potesse essere stato il motivo di questo suo atteggiamento. Di sicuro aveva fatto qualcosa che lo aveva fatto innervosire. Si sentiva in colpa, ma perché riusciva sempre a rovinare tutto? E la cosa che la faceva soffrire e arrabbiare era il fatto che non riusciva proprio a capire cosa potesse essere! Eppure qualcosa doveva essere successo, ormai le loro conversazioni si limitavano al “buongiorno e buonanotte” o quelle più banali “per favore mi passi il sale”. Il resto del tempo Ryo lo trascorreva a sonnecchiare sul divano mentre lei faceva i lavori di casa. “Forse lo sto disturbando quando passo l’aspirapolvere?” pensava tristemente mentre continuava a passare il pavimento con quel marchingegno rumoroso.

Quanto avrebbe voluto passare giornate intere in sua compagnia, a chiacchierare o semplicemente a guardare un film insieme. Oh certo! Per esserci, c’era fisicamente, ma la sua mente chissà dov’era. Lo sentiva ogni giorno più distante e lontano. Non lo riusciva più a capire? Eppure prima di quel periodo le sembrava di essere riuscita a percepire, seppur “spiando dallo spioncino del suo cuore”, qualcosa, o meglio sembrava che lui le permettesse di farlo. Ma ora… Ora non lo capiva più, sembrava che lui stesso avesse messo un pezzo di stoffa per non permettergli più nemmeno di “spiare”. Come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo? Forse non si fidava più di lei? Per quanto si spremesse le meningi non riusciva proprio a capire il motivo di questa chiusura. “E’ colpa mia!”. 

La notte era il momento peggiore per entrambi, quando nessuno dei due aveva “qualcosa da fare” . Ryo poi aveva un ostacolo in più ed era proprio Kaori. La ragazza ogni notte si intrufolava in camera sua. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era quello di tenere gli occhi chiusi e fingere di dormire.

Ma come avrebbe potuto farlo con lei affianco? Anche se gli occhi non la vedevano, il suo cuore sentiva la sua presenza, il suo naso odorava il suo dolce profumo di vaniglia e le sue orecchie ascoltavano il suo respiro agitato e persino gli pareva di sentire il battito del suo cuore accelerato. Il suo corpo reagiva alle stimolazioni. Ed era davvero imbarazzante, con l’alza bandiera attivo era difficile trovare la posizione per nasconderlo. 

La notte per Kaori era il momento più difficile. La camera buia e il suo letto erano diventati il suo peggior nemico. Appena appoggiava la testa sul cuscino scattava in lei l’angoscia del “ma finirà un giorno tutto questo? Quando finirà di salire la curva? Quando potremmo ritornare alla vita di tutti i giorni?”. Il suo cuore iniziava a battere forte e quasi ogni sera le capitava un attacco di panico, o almeno era quello che pensava di avere, visto che non ne aveva mai provato uno. Ma cosa poteva mai essere quell’angoscia talmente forte da credere ogni volta di sentirsi morire? Il suo corpo non le rispondeva più. Dalla sua bocca non riusciva ad emettere nessun suono, figuriamoci il gridare “aiuto”. Il suo corpo non riusciva a muoversi. In quei momenti solo un’immagine riusciva a farla ritornare in sé, Ryo! 

Così ogni notte con le lacrime agli occhi e il corpo teso e tremante, entrava in camera sua convinta di trovarlo in un sonno profondo. Si metteva in un angolino seduta per terra con la schiena ben appoggiata alle pareti e lo osservava.

Se solo i due ragazzi fossero stati meno concentrati sui loro pensieri, li avrebbero sentiti i loro cuori chiamarsi e rispondersi a ritmo regolare e ipnotico. Insieme in perfetta armonia tanto che non si sarebbe riuscito a capire quando finiva l’uno ed inizia l’altro... PUM pum PUM pum PUM pum


	4. Capitolo 4

26 marzo 04:00

“ _..era un bambino che non sapeva la sua età...nè conosceva la data del suo compleanno. “_ Quella notte il cuore di Kaori non riusciva proprio a calmarsi le parole di Bloody Mary rimbombavano nella mente come un nastro rotto. Più passavano gli anni, e più per lei, l’idea che Ryo non volesse aprirsi non riusciva proprio ad accettarlo. 

“Un bambino orfano cresciuto nei campi di battaglia…” il volto di Kaori si bagnò delle sue stesse lacrime. Sapeva benissimo cosa significasse essere orfana, ma a differenza sua, lei era riuscita ad avere l’amore di una famiglia adottiva che l’aveva accolta e amata.

Ricordava molto bene quando, anni prima, sulla terrazza gli aveva detto che riusciva a capire cosa si provasse _“la solitudine di chi ha perso i genitori… la tristezza di non conoscere neppure la data del proprio compleanno… lo posso capire …. posso capire il dolore e la solitudine”_. Con il passare del tempo però si era resa conto che lo poteva solo immaginare. Perché lei tutto quello non lo aveva provato. O meglio! Sì! Anche lei era orfana, ma a differenza del suo collega Kaori era cresciuta con l’amore di una famiglia o meglio con l’amore di colui che aveva sempre considerato come fratello. Hideyuki l’aveva sempre protetta e trattata come una sorella e le aveva fatto anche da padre. Ma Ryo? Lui invece era cresciuto con un uomo che non solo gli aveva voltato le spalle ma addirittura lo aveva cercato di uccidere. “Nonostante tutto lo consideravi tuo padre” gli sussurrò come se potesse ascoltare.

Ryo aveva percepito che quella non era una notte come tutte le altre, Kaori era turbata da qualcosa ma all’inizio non lo aveva capito. Non si era ricordato che da qualche ora era il suo compleanno. Se ne rese conto solo quando la voce piangente della sua collega gli sussurrò _“da questo momento il giorno del tuo compleanno_ _sarà_ _il 26 marzo”._ Sentirla piangere lo faceva soffrire ancora più del fatto che non conoscesse la sua vera età. E quello che non riusciva ad accettare era il fatto che la causa della sua sofferenza era proprio lui. Lo sentiva che la cosa giusta sarebbe stata quella di aprire gli occhi e andarla ad abbracciare per assicurarle che ora lui stava bene e che, da quando l’aveva conosciuta, non si sentiva più solo! Ma non ci riusciva! Il trauma causato da Kaibara, colui che lo aveva cresciuto come un padre, era troppo forte.“Un giorno mi abbandonerai anche tu” pensava tristemente mentre sentiva i passi di Kaori che stava lasciando la stanza.

Era ormai l’alba e le tenebre avevano lasciato il posto ad una giornata di pioggia, sembrava che anche il cielo conoscesse la sofferenza che entrambi provavano in quel momento. 

“Questa non sarà una giornata qualunque!” si disse Kaori con un entusiasmo tale da convincere anche se stessa. Il giorno prima, mentre Ryo era fuori per i suoi 1000 giri dell’isolato, aveva fatto qualche telefonata. Aveva deciso di organizzare una “Festa a distanza” e per realizzarla si stava molto impegnando. 

L’idea le venne in una delle video chiamate che aveva fatto con sua sorella. Sayuri era spesso impegnata in meeting d’ufficio che faceva in videoconferenza. “Accidenti ma davvero si può fare videoconferenze con più persone? Sorellina ma come è possibile?” le chiese cadendo dalle nuvole. Per un attimo Sayuri rimase sbalordita. Non riusciva a credere che Kaori non ne fosse al corrente, ma poi si ricordò quando le aveva proposto di aiutarla in redazione sperando di allontanarla da Ryo e dalla vita che conduceva. Sorrise al ricordo della stampante fumante e del computer andato in tilt. “Kaori certo che si può. Se vuoi ti mando un’email con tutte le istruzioni che puoi girare anche ai tuoi amici!” 

La festa si sarebbe tenuta solo nel pomeriggio, ma la sua idea di “giornata speciale” non era solo quello. Di buon ora si mise ai fornelli per preparargli una abbondante colazione. Aveva anche smesso di piovere, alcuni raggi di sole avevano trapassato le nuvole riuscendo a creare un bell’arcobaleno, che purtroppo si poteva solo vedere di riflesso dalle finestre a specchio del grattacielo di fronte.

Quella mattina Ryo, stranamente dai pronostici, fu particolarmente mattiniero. In genere, quando Kaori usciva dalla sua stanza alle prime luci dell’alba, lui riusciva ad addormentarsi e recuperare qualche ora di sonno. Ma quel giorno proprio non ce la faceva. Le sensazioni che avevano scatenato il ricordo del suo compleanno, e la sofferenza di Kaori di quella notte erano troppo anche per lui. Così dopo un paio d’ore di giri e rigiri sul letto decise che forse era meglio alzarsi.

“BUON COMPLEANNO” Kaori lo accolse super entusiasta e un sorriso a 54 denti. Ma dov’era finita tutta la sua sofferenza? Ryo si stupì come la ragazza riuscisse a passare dallo sconforto più totale all’ entusiasmo ad una velocità sorprendente. “G...grazie” rispose imbarazzato trovando la casa piena di festoni e una tavola imbandita con una colazione abbondante. “Te ne sei ricordata anche quest’anno” le disse sorridendo dolcemente, avvicinandosi a lei per darle un bacio in fronte. 

“come quella volta!”... L’emozione che Kaori provava in quel momento non la riusciva a descrivere. Ma come avrebbe potuto rimanere indifferente a questo? Era raro ma a volte capitava che Ryo lasciasse trasparire i suoi sentimenti. Ma quello che in quel preciso momento sentiva era un sentimento di affetto fraterno. Quante volte era stata baciata così da suo fratello maggiore? 

“Perché mi tratti come una persona debole? Ma non lo capisci che sono cresciuta e sono innamorata di te?” una lacrima quasi invisibile apparve all’angolo dell’occhio sinistro. In pochi secondi però scomparve “dovesse volerci tutta la vita, riuscirò a farti capire che non sono più una bambina...”

Di certo non era quello il sentimento che Ryo avrebbe voluto trasmetterle, ma nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato la differenza tra questi due tipi di amori. L’amore che un figlio riceveva dalla propria madre lui non lo aveva mai conosciuto. Con Kaori lui aveva scoperto e conosciuto l’amore. Ma il sentimento che provava per lei andava oltre a tutto, non era una semplice attrazione carnale, e nemmeno quel sentimento iniziale che tutti chiamano “innamoramento” dove i sentimenti si confondono con le reazioni ormonali del proprio corpo. No quello che Ryo provava per Kaori era un sentimento più profondo. Lo stesso amore che una madre prova per i suoi figli. Ma l’amore tra un uomo e una donna non era solo quello. Questo sentimento aveva bisogno di essere alimentato e soprattutto di essere espresso all’altro. Doveva essere condiviso e soprattutto confrontato con la propria compagna. Di certo un bacio sulla fronte non bastava.

La mattina, anche se apparentemente era passata in modo abitudinario. Ryo con i suoi 1000 giri dell’isolato e al poligono, Kaori con le pulizie, nascondeva molto di più. I due ragazzi si cercavano spesso con gli sguardi, ma appena si incrociavano si distoglievano immediatamente imbarazzati. 

“Ti preparerò una torta talmente grande da metterci tutte le candeline e se le riuscirai a soffiare tutte in un colpo solo ….”. “Mi ricompenserai con un bel bacio!!” Ecco… lo aveva detto!! Il regalo più bello che avrebbe potuto ricevere da Kaori era proprio un bacio.

“C...co...s...a???!!” certe sue uscite la spiazzavano sempre. Diceva sul serio o la prendeva in giro come faceva spesso? 

Rimasero lì a osservarsi per qualche secondo non sapendo bene come reagire. Ryo, complice le poche ore di sonno della notte precedente, aveva abbassato solo un po’ la guardia e i suoi pensieri divennero voce. Kaori non sapeva come reagire. Dopo qualche secondo di riflessione decise che era stanca di aspettare “D'accordo! Accetto!”. Facendo questo gli “rilanciò la palla”. Sapeva bene che per un uomo come lui, il suo lavoro e l’esercizio fisico lo avevano portato ad avere molto fiato. Figuriamoci se non fosse stato capace di spegnere contemporaneamente tutte quelle candeline.

Kaori lo aveva non solo spiazzato, ma anche messo alla prova. Ryo conosceva molto bene i sentimenti che lei provava per lui. Ma la sua reazione lo aveva stupito, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato quella risposta. Kaori infatti lo stava guardando con aria quasi di sfida “Voglio proprio vedere cosa deciderai!”. Il suo sguardo però era lievemente malinconico era consapevole che in questo modo gli aveva dato un’altra scappatoia “ma lo vuoi veramente il mio bacio?!! o è la tua ennesima presa in giro?!” sembrava dire con i solo sguardo.

Sebbene fuori dal loro appartamento le cose non erano per nulla cambiate anzi forse addirittura peggiorate, tanto da aver costretto il Primo Ministro a prorogare la sua decisione del “lockdown” per almeno un altro mese, all’interno dell’appartamento si respirava un’aria diversa dopo tanti giorni di sofferenza!

Ryo non la voleva lasciare sola, o forse era lui che non voleva rimanere solo. Con alle spalle poche ore di sonno il suo istinto riusciva a prevalere sui pensieri e sulle mille paranoie nei confronti di Kaori. Quel giorno voleva regalarsi una giornata in sua compagnia. Si stupì perfino a ritrovarsi a spiarla mentre si faceva la doccia.

Kaori se li sentiva quegli occhi puntati su di lei. La imbarazzava moltissimo, in quel momento per lui era una donna. “Accidenti a lui! Si accontenta di una come me solo perché non ha niente di meglio”. Il suo istinto sarebbe stato quello di prendere il martellone e scaraventarlo con un colpo fuori dalla finestra spiaccicandolo nel palazzo affianco. Ma quel giorno era il suo compleanno e quella notte si era ripromessa di rendere quel giorno davvero speciale per lui! Stranamente però seppur si sentisse spiata non percepiva il senso di pericolo che le altre donne provavano quando si sentivano gli occhi del “maniaco” puntati contro. “Evidentemente valgo così poco” pensava mentre si stava insaponando, rammaricata ancora una volta dalla poca considerazione che lui aveva di lei. Aveva attribuito questo gesto di incoscienza da parte del suo socio come una momentanea perdita della ragione da parte di lui.

La ragazza d’altronde non aveva tutti i torti. Sebbene Ryo stesse osservando il suo corpo bagnato dal tepore delle gocce d’acqua calda che scendevano solleticandole il corpo, non provava la solita reazione che aveva quando da allupato spiava le altre donne. Il suo corpo reagiva, e non lo poteva di certo negare, ma le emozioni che provava erano quelle di un pudore che non aveva mai provato! Riusciva persino a percepirlo attraverso il gusto. Kaori aveva un dolce sapore ma nella giusta percentuale. Se fosse stato troppo dolce lo stomaco si sarebbe ribellato tanto che avrebbe fatto fatica ad ingoiare la saliva impregnata dal troppo zucchero. Al contrario se fosse stato troppo amaro sarebbe stato disgustoso persino al palato stesso. Gli occhi luccicavano a quella visione. Era così perfetta, perché non se ne era reso conto prima?


	5. Capitolo 5

Era il primo pomeriggio quando finalmente Kaori stava finendo di decorare la soffice torta di cioccolato a due strati che aveva preparato. Ryo aveva trovato un’altra scusa per non allontanarsi da lei. “Posso assaggiare questo?” disse indicando la ciotola, ormai vuota, della crema di cioccolato che Kaori aveva lasciato appositamente alla sua portata per assecondare la sua golosità.

“Fammi almeno finire di metterla sulla torta” protestò fintamente mentre dentro di sé si era intenerita davanti a quella scena così dolce. “Sembri proprio un bambino quando fai così” 

Questo era un altro suo regalo e Ryo lo aveva capito. In quel momento stava vivendo un’esperienza che il suo passato non gli aveva mai permesso di vivere. Ma mentre assaggiava la crema, cercando di immaginarsi bambino, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando quello sorridente di Kaori, si rese conto che la realtà era ben diversa. Di certo un bambino non avrebbe avuto quelle reazioni guardando il viso di lei leggermente infarinato con qualche goccia di cioccolato qua e là. Era davvero irresistibile! Il suo corpo si mosse ancora prima che i suoi pensieri lo bloccassero.

Kaori, concentrata com’era nell’ultimare la decorazione, inserendo le fragole al centro della torta e i ciuffetti di panna ai suoi lati, non si era resa conto che Ryo le si era avvicinato dietro di lei e l’ aveva cinto i fianchi con le sue muscolose braccia. “Grazie collega” le disse appoggiando il mento lievemente sulla spalla di lei proprio all’altezza della sua guancia. 

Il suo intento era quello di baciarla proprio lì, nel punto in cui la gota era sporca di cioccolata, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la reazione di Kaori che per la sorpresa si girò verso di lui. 

Fu questione di un attimo e le loro labbra si incontrarono. Il tutto durò pochi secondi perché entrambi si staccarono improvvisamente paonazzi ed imbarazzati più che mai. 

“SORPRESAAAAAA!!!!” Il momento non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di una reazione che dallo schermo a 50 pollici della televisione apparve il faccione pelato di Umibozu , a fianco a lui Miki. E poi dopo pochi secondi si collegarono anche tutti gli altri: Mick a fianco a Kazue, Saeko. C’erano proprio tutti.

“SORPRESAAA!!!” intevenne Kaori in risposta all’entusiasmante entrata di Miki. 

Ryo rimase a bocca aperta. Non era facile essere colto di sorpresa, inoltre era ancora scosso dal bacio inaspettato. Le sue gambe vacillarono leggermente tanto che si dovette sedere a cavalcioni sulla sedia che si trovava vicino a lui. 

Kaori invece sembrava essersi ripresa subito, e con quanta disinvoltura si muoveva come se nulla fosse successo. Un atteggiamento che quasi lo innervosì. Possibile che fosse solo lui in quello stato? Possibile che non avesse provato nulla a parte l’imbarazzo? Per la prima volta si sentiva confuso e non era proprio da lui. “Ma significa questo amare?” pensava mentre osservava lo schermo della TV con Saeko in primo piano mentre stava parlando. Distrattamente sorrideva all’amica, fingendo di capire cosa stesse dicendo. Che strana sensazione, sembrava brillo eppure non aveva ancora toccato una goccia di alcool quel giorno.

Era una sensazione strana per tutti. Vedersi attraverso lo schermo non era come riunirsi tutti assieme. Certo la vita che facevano li conduceva ad una esistenza solitaria, non era di certo loro abitudine trovarsi spesso per incontri futili come andare al cinema o al bar per quattro chiacchiere tra amici. I loro incontri di gruppo avevano quasi sempre l’unico scopo di parlare di qualche caso, o si riunivano nei momenti di pericolo, in cui un componente del gruppo si trovava in difficoltà. In quelle ricorrenze, la loro complicità era perfetta tanto che spesso si intendevano con gli occhi. Ma quel giorno, lontano e fuori dal contesto in cui erano abituati, ognuno aveva delle reazioni alquanto diverse dal solito, nessuno escluso. 

Il festeggiato pareva già fuori uso. Umibozu lo aveva notato subito grazie alle telecamere che Kaori aveva piazzato ai quattro angoli della casa per rendere l’atmosfera più normale possibile, ma soprattutto temendo che lo sweeper non fosse riuscito a rimanere tranquillo in un limitato spazio del campo visivo della telecamera. Umibozu stesso si sentiva imbarazzato e quasi non voleva partecipare al meeting. Sudava freddo e se non fosse stato per Miki, non sarebbe stato nemmeno presente. Lei, a differenza sua, si sentiva completamente a suo agio. Lei era una persona molto estroversa e abile con le parole abituata a servire i clienti del Cat’s eye! 

“Miki tutto bene?” Kaori, che la conosceva bene, si era però accorta che quel sorriso che stava sfoggiando non era il solito sorriso dell’amica. Anche lei era malinconica.

“Si tranquilla” rispose imbarazzata “sono solo un po’ preoccupata per il nostro futuro. Il nostro locale è chiuso da troppo tempo ormai!” Istintivamente la ragazza rivolse lo sguardo all’angolo destro del video dove erano presenti gli altri componenti della video-chiamata. Si soffermò su Saeko provando una leggera invidia sul fatto che, per la giovane detective, tutto sommato la vita non era del tutto cambiata. 

Saeko infatti apparteneva a quella categoria di persone che ogni mattina usciva per andare al lavoro. “Tokyo non è poi così deserta e silenziosa” dichiarò al gruppo sentendosi in dovere di giustificarsi. “Ci sono molti senza tetto a cui dobbiamo trovare una sistemazione, o comunque cercare un modo per evitare che si assembrino tra di loro. Per non parlare dell’aumento di furti da un mese a questa parte”. I suoi occhi lievemente arrossati e il viso teso e più pallido del solito davano un’idea dello stato di stanchezza in cui si trovava. Stessa espressione e stato in cui si trovava anche Kazue. La ragazza era impegnata come volontaria presso l’ospedale del quartiere. Il contorno arrossato che partiva da appena sopra il naso e seguiva in senso perpendicolare la sua linea, era la manifestazione che entrambe portavano per molto tempo la mascherina durante il giorno. Cosa che Kaori per esempio non aveva nemmeno quasi idea di cosa significasse. 

L’atmosfera si stava facendo troppo seria e non era adatta per un compleanno. Con il suo solito entusiasmo Kaori si alzò in piedi battendo le mani “Che ne dite è arrivato il momento della torta?! Spero che tutti siate riusciti a prepararvi o a prendervi un dolce e un bicchiere di vino! Forza Ryo ora tocca a te?!”

“torta...Ryo...tocca a te?”. Lo sweeper dell’ora di conversazione avvenuta tra di loro, percepì solo quelle parole e spaesato più che mai guardò in viso Kaori ricordandosi della sfida lanciata quella mattina. _“_ _T_ _i preparerò una torta talmente grande da metterci tutte le candeline e se le riuscirai a soffiare tutte in un colpo solo ….”. “Mi ricompenserai con un bel bacio!!”_

“Ma che gli prende?!”pensò Kaori mentre lo osservava con volto preoccupato. Il viso di Ryo era pallido. Era chiaro che fosse teso. Non era da lui reagire a quel modo ad una festa. In genere era il primo che cercava ogni pretesto per poter festeggiare, inventandosi ogni tipo di svago per rilassarsi distrarsi e divertirsi. Invece ora sembrava distante anni luce da loro. “Che sia per…” presa coscienza della cosa anche il volto di Kaori cambiò espressione. Le comparve una strana luce negli occhi, mentre la figura di Ryo che si alzava per avvicinarsi a lei si rifletteva su di essi. Quando gli passò a fianco, dando le spalle alle telecamere per non farsi vedere, le sussurrò “Se le spengo tutte mi regalerai un bacio intesi!?” il tono era serio. Ryo non stava affatto scherzando voleva davvero un bacio da lei!

Ora era Kaori ad impallidire per la tensione e l’emozione, tanto che allentò lievemente la presa del bicchiere facendo scivolare il calice mezzo vuoto che aveva in mano. 

Questo gesto non passò inosservato agli amici che non osarono proferire parola. Capirono che tra i due doveva essere successo qualcosa.

Ryo come un automa si avvicinò alla torta e la mise al centro del tavolo poi volse lo sguardo verso Kaori. La fronte era lievemente inumidita da gocce di sudore, il suo corpo era teso come una corda di violino. Lo stava davvero facendo? Era pronto a spegnere tutte le candeline? La testa gli girava lievemente ed era pesante, era sempre più confuso, ma non tanto da ciò che provava per Kaori, ma da tutto il resto. Tutti i sensi erano alterati, sembrava drogato, aveva la vista offuscata e la pelle d’oca generata dai sudori freddi che il suo corpo stava emanando. 

A mente più fredda avrebbe di sicuro capito il motivo di tutto, ma ora aveva solo un pensiero, “il bacio”. Non desiderava altro e lo desiderava da tanto tempo! Si sedette perché le gambe continuavano a tremare “possibile che l’amore faccia tutto questo?” pensava spaesato e preoccupato. “possibile che sia arrivato al punto del non ritorno?”. Ryo per la prima volta aveva paura di ciò che provava, perché se amare avesse significato questo la sua carriera da quel momento sarebbe di sicuro finita ed entrambi sarebbero stati in pericolo di vita. “Non sarei più in grado di proteggerti” pensava mentre osservava Kaori che si stava avvicinando con le candeline e l’accendino in mano.

“possibile che faccia sul serio!?” anche il corpo di lei era teso. E se avesse spento tutte le candeline? Chissà se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare da lui e baciarlo. Anche lei lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Erano passati troppi anni, troppe occasioni perse, troppo tempo. Non poteva e soprattutto non aveva nessuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro “Accada quel che accada!” era più determinata che mai. Ormai lo aveva deciso da tempo. Quel pomeriggio lo avrebbe baciato!

Dallo schermo Mick, Umi, Saeko, Miki e Kazue rimasero a bocca aperta e si guardarono con il volto interrogativo “ma che succede?” si chiedevano tutti pensando se era il caso di intonare o meno il “Tanti auguri a te!” 

Kaori si fece coraggio e iniziò a sistemare le candeline attenta a non dimenticarne nessuna sotto lo sguardo attento e sbalordito degli altri “ma le vuole mettere tutte?” sussurrò Mick a Kazue “a quanto pare..” le rispose osservandola mentre digitava sulla tastiera. 

In quei momenti di silenzio era iniziata un accesa discussione in chat. Il resto del gruppo stava ipotizzando il perché improvvisamene i due fossero così tesi. 

“Umi: Hanno sicuramente litigato

Mick: Ma figurati! Kaori avrebbe già usato il suo martello e fatto qualche danno

Kazue: Sono preoccupata non li ho mai visti così.

Umi: Ecco io veramente si! Molti anni fa...(imbarazzato arrossì )c’era anche Mick …. (il rossore si fece più intenso)

Mick: …

Saeko: Mick? 

Mick: Forse Falcon si riferisce al momento in cui pensavamo di stare per morire sulla nave di Kaibara

(Umi diventò paonazzo)

Kazue: non mi vorrete dire che si tratta di affari di cuore??”

Tutti si guardarono speranzosi, rivolgendo lo sguardo a Kaori che ormai aveva finito di accendere l’ultima candelina. 

Ryo aveva il fiato corto e, per l’emozione, affannava. Il cuore gli batteva a mille. Ormai si era compromesso tanto valeva assecondare finalmente i suoi desideri. Inspirò quanta più aria i suoi polmoni potessero immettere . Trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo prima di poter liberarla in un unico e continuo getto diretto verso le candeline che vennero spente una ad una, nessuna esclusa! 

Ce l’aveva fatta! Ansimante e speranzoso alzò lo sguardo verso un’ incredula Kaori che lo guardava leggermente arrossita. Lo aveva fatto davvero! Quel bacio lo voleva davvero! Quel pensiero la commosse. Delle lacrime le rigarono il viso mentre si avvicinava a lui con in volto uno sguardo dolce carico di amore. 

Gli occhi di Ryo sembravano tremare a quella vista, il momento si stava avvicinando. I loro occhi erano attratti l’uno dall’altro, i loro cuori legati da un filo immaginario. Kaori si trovava di fronte a lui. Con un sorriso sensuale gli accarezzò leggermente i capelli corvini “Buon Compleanno Ryo”. Emozionata più che mai chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò il viso verso il suo inclinandolo leggermente. Le loro labbra finalmente si incontrarono nuovamente, ma questa volta rimasero attaccate l’una all’altra per molto più tempo. 

“Lo sto baciando” …. “Mi sta baciando” … In quell’istante parvero dimenticare tutto, chi erano, il loro lavoro, le loro incomprensioni , gli anni persi. Tutto persino i loro amici che stavano guardando la scena tra l’incredulo e il commosso. “Finalmente” sorrisero. Miki abbracciò Umi che divenne paonazzo mentre Mick volse lo sguardo verso Kazue e la baciò teneramente. Saeko … Saeko sorrise forzatamente rendendosi conto che era l’unica.. da sola in quel momento !!!

Le labbra di Kaori sapevano di vaniglia e frizzavano leggermente dello spumante che aveva da poco bevuto. Era una sensazione più che piacevole quel bacio era tutto ciò che in quel momento potesse desiderare. Era il più bel regalo che potesse ricevere. 

Kaori non ci voleva credere. Lo stava baciando davvero. All’inizio era terrorizzata. Mille dubbi ed insicurezze vagavano nella sua mente rimbombando. Aveva paura che questo gesto invece di avvicinarli, li avrebbe potuti allontanare ancora di più. Ryo per i primi secondi non aveva avuto nessuna reazione e questo la terrorizzava, ma improvvisamente anche le labbra di lui risposero con tenerezza e calore al suo bacio assecondando i movimenti di quelle di lei. Tanto che rilassandosi si aprirono lievemente. Questo movimento diede la possibilità a Ryo di ricambiare il bacio riuscendo a trasmettere sentimenti più profondi e sensuali. 

Se ne accorse solo dopo qualche minuto. Anche se per lei sembrava passato un’eternità. Kaori si rese conto che … “NON E’ POSSIBILE LUI...” si scostò pietrificata “Ryo ma tu scotti!!!” istintivamente si mise la mano sulla bocca.

Ryo e gli altri si resero subito conto di cosa poteva trattarsi forse lui ….

“RYO!” urlò Kazue “devi subito allontanarti da Kaori e isolarti nella tua stanza”

Ryo e Kaori si guardarono più scossi che mai non solo lui era ammalato, ma con quel meraviglioso bacio poteva essere stato la causa del contagio anche per Kaori. 

“Kaori… io …. io” disse quasi umiliato per il gesto insensato ed egoista che aveva avuto. “Scusami” disse prima di congedarsi definitivamente e rinchiudersi in camera sua.

Quella stessa sera Kazue, munita di ogni precauzione: mascherina, visiera e camice sterile si era offerta di andare a casa loro per fare il tampone ad entrambi. Restava solo che aspettare il risultato.


	6. Capitolo 6

Quella notte fu la più difficile e lunga di tutto quel funesto periodo. 

Ryo si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, aveva passato tutta una vita a proteggerla dai pericoli esterni, sacrificando i suoi stessi sentimenti per questo. Ma solo in quell’istante si era reso conto che non ci era riuscito. “Il peggior nemico sono io!” pensò rammaricato da sotto le coperte. Tremava come una foglia. Aveva i polmoni e petto in fiamme ad ogni colpo di tosse che emetteva. “L’ho messa in pericolo. Con un bacio”. Provò rabbia verso se stesso. Come aveva potuto permettere tutto questo? Come aveva potuto confondere un sentimento come l’amore con sintomi influenzali. Si vergognò dei suoi stessi pensieri mentre non poteva fare a meno di volgere lo sguardo verso la porta della propria camera. 

Dall’altra parte, rannicchiata per terra, tremante e piangente, si trovava Kaori. Preoccupata e sconvolta per Ryo. Non pensava minimamente al fatto che anche lei potesse essere stata contagiata. Forse da una parte quasi ci sperava, perché se lo fosse stata anche lei avrebbe potuto essergli stata vicino per assisterlo. Si sentiva così sola in preda agli attacchi di panico. Occhi terrorizzati guardavano nel vuoto. Come un’automa ripeteva una sola parola “Ryo…”. 

Sebbene avesse la febbre alta, nello stato in cui si trovava, Ryo riusciva chiaramente a percepire le emozioni della donna che amava. Avrebbe voluto andare da lei e stringerla forte per tranquillizzarla, ma se lo avesse fatto l’avrebbe esposta al virus. Kaori era dall’altra parte della porta a pochi centimetri da lui, eppure non poteva fare nulla! Segregato in camera non voleva ricommettere lo stesso errore. Forse c’era ancora speranza, forse lei stava bene… forse… Il torace si irrigidì improvvisamente. Pochi istanti dopo ebbe un violento attacco di tosse.

Kaori lo sentì e si riscosse da quello stato di terrore che l’aveva invasa!! “Ryo”! Lo chiamò alzando la voce in modo che lui potesse sentirlo. 

“Sto… bene…” mentì con la voce tremolante e ansimante. “Kaori… ti prego….” non riuscì a finire la frase che un altro colpo lo costrinse a fermarsi. 

“Ryo…” la voce era rotta dal pianto che da ore non lasciava il volto della ragazza. “Ryo…”. 

“Ti prego…” anche gli occhi dello sweeper erano inumiditi dalle lacrime. Ryo le attribuiva più alla tosse che allo stato d’animo, ma stava mentendo a se stesso. Certo! Quei violenti colpi le aveva provocate, ma lo sweeper non stava di certo cercando di impedirne la loro discesa. Ne aveva bisogno, sentiva la necessità di sprigionare in qualche modo lo stato d’animo che aveva tenuto nascosto agli altri e a se stesso da molti anni. “Ti prego… vai a dormire… Kaori”.

“Ryo, perché mi fai questo” lo sweeper rimase scosso da quelle parole. “perché mi respingi ancora, perché vuoi che me ne vada, ma non lo capisci che non posso farlo?!” Lo sweeper rimase colpito da quella determinazione. Quella stessa che piano piano lo aveva fatto innamorare di lei. 

“Kaori…” si trascinò a fatica vicino alla porta e si sedette per terra accanto ad essa. “Kaori …” appoggiò istintivamente la mano alla porta proprio dove, dall’altra parte, era presente quella di lei.

Passarono il resto della notte a chiamarsi quasi in sussurro. I loro cuori invece quasi gridarono il loro dolore cercandosi in continuazione.

Le 48 ore successive sembravano interminabili. Kazue li aveva avvertiti “sarà un periodo difficile e ci vorrà molta pazienza! Asseconda il tuo corpo, se non hai fame non sforzarti, ma l’importante che tu beva tanto. Suderai molto per via della febbre. Le temperature saliranno e scenderanno spesso durante la giornata e questo stato ti farà sudare. La malattia deve purtroppo avere il suo corso a parte qualche medicinale per la febbre e antidolorifico per i dolori muscolari non posso darti. Mi raccomando riposo riposo e riposo!”

Come era prevedibile Ryo era risultato positivo mentre Kaori, per fortuna, negativa.

La casa senza Ryo sembrava particolarmente vuota. Durante il giorno Kaori cercava di mantenersi occupata. Non poteva permettersi di rimanere seduta davanti alla porta di Ryo. Purtroppo se ne rendeva conto. In quel modo non lo avrebbe potuto aiutare, anzi lo avrebbe maggiormente preoccupato. Si fece forza cercando di mantenere la routine quotidiana. 

“La spesa, devo fare la spesa” si disse davanti al frigo quasi vuoto. Da quanto tempo non usciva? Questo nuovo stato la rendeva irrequieta. “Ryo sei sicuro che posso andare?” gli chiese per l’ennesima volta da dietro la porta. “Si tranquilla ora la febbre è scesa ho solo poche linee. Mi sto anche annoiando al dire il vero” le disse sorridendo per tranquillizzarla “sto meglio collega!”. 

“Già ma fino a quando?” lo pensavano entrambi rendendosi conto che, se la temperatura fosse risalita troppo presto, Ryo non avrebbe potuto prendere la medicina prima di uno certo orario. “Kaori non pensarci” le disse quasi leggendola nel pensiero “vedrai andrà tutto bene”.

Guidare! Anche la semplice azione le risultava strana, le sembrava passato tantissimo tempo e invece era praticamente solo un mese. Ma le sembrava essere stata in quarantena da molto più tempo. Persino il pigiare il pedale dell’acceleratore o quello della frizione per cambiare marcia le sembrava una cosa nuova. Le ricordarono i momenti in cui aveva preso la patente. Intorno a lei il panorama desolato non la aiutava di certo a farla sentire meglio.

Parcheggiò la macchina e munita di mascherina e guanti si mise pazientemente in fila, stando attenta a mantenere la distanza di sicurezza. Tutto questo la rendeva parecchio insicura e irrequieta. All’interno del supermercato era ancora peggio, si respirava un’aria di tensione dovuto al percorso che i proprietari avevano creato per rispettare le regole che il governo gli avevano imposto. 

La libertà! Le mancava quel senso di decidere se andare a destra o a sinistra. Si sentiva a disagio persino a prendere in mano i prodotti perché se lo avesse fatto sarebbe stata poi costretta a metterlo nel carrello della spesa o comunque a riporlo negli appositi cestini per la disinfestazione. 

Si sentiva in trappola dei suoi stessi movimenti. L’ansia la stava assalendo, voleva tornare a casa il prima possibile. Preoccupata per Ryo ma più di tutto voleva tornare al suo micro-mondo che in quel mese si era creata. Fuori si sentiva più prigioniera che dentro in casa.

Ryo era in piedi di fronte alla finestra della camera da letto e pensieroso guardava verso la strada in attesa del suo ritorno. In tutti quegli anni aveva cercato di proteggerla. Lui conosceva bene il senso di disagio che avrebbe potuto provare. Era come essere in guerra “fare la fila per un tozzo di pane”. Le circostanze certo erano molto diverse, ma la reazione umana creava uno stato d’animo tale da credere di esserlo. 

La stava aspettando preoccupato per come avesse potuto reagire alla novità. “Fatti forza Kaori!” Si rendeva conto che chi non riusciva ad accettare la nuova situazione, era proprio lei. Mai in un mese gli aveva detto “Ryo oggi la spesa la faccio io!” Era decisamente chiaro che lei di uscire non ne aveva nessuna intenzione! Un sorriso amaro apparve sul suo viso. “In alcuni lati sei forte e determinata! Ma in altri sei ancora il mio piccolo sugar-boy!”. 

La testa gli faceva male e alcuni brividi iniziarono a manifestarsi. La febbre stava salendo e purtroppo era troppo presto per poter ricorrere ai farmaci. “Kaori… dove sei?”.

Nei sotterranei del garage di casa la ragazza fu invasa da un brivido freddo che si propagò per tutto il corpo. Il pensiero fu subito per lui “Ryo…”. Si precipitò come una furia in casa, appoggiò distrattamente la spesa sul tavolo, e corse da lui. “Ryo sono tornata”. Dall’altra parte della stanza nessun risposta e nessun rumore. Il cuore iniziò ad accelerare per la preoccupazione. “Ryo” ...Niente non ottenne nessuna risposta.“RYO...” urlando spalancò la porta con l’affanno e il fiato corto “Ryo…” Il letto era vuoto, ma nella penombra si intravedeva una figura stesa per terra. “RYO!”.

Kaori si precipitò da lui preoccupata più che mai. Lo sweeper semi cosciente scottava. Solo avvicinandosi a lui riusciva a sentire il suo sussurro “Kaori dove sei? … Kaori”. Il suo corpo, tremava dal freddo e dai brividi. 

Il volto di lei cambiò espressione. Non c’era tempo né di preoccuparsi né di avere paura. Con espressione seria ma anche di chi aveva la situazione sotto controllo gli mise il braccio sotto la sua spalla lo aiutò ad alzarsi “sono qui Ryo! Forza vieni ti porto a letto”. 

“Kaori…” con volto sofferente la guardò ma aveva la testa talmente confusa che credette di sognare “No Kaori non puoi essere così stupida da essere entrata in camera” pensò prima di svenire sul letto.

“Ghiaccio… ci vuole del ghiaccio” si disse scendendo in cucina per prenderlo.

Quando Ryo si riprese la luna era già alta da qualche ora . Ancora prima di aprire gli occhi avvertì che qualcuno gli avevo preso la mano. “Kaori?!” a fatica si voltò verso la figura conosciuta La trovò inginocchiata accanto al suo letto con la testa appoggiata sul suo braccio a fianco alle loro due mani unite. A quella visione si irrigidì “Perchè… “ si disse chiudendo gli occhi tra rabbia e paura “perché sei entrata!?” una lacrima comparve dal suo occhio “sei stata una stupida!” 

Un nuovo sentimento si era impossessato di lui. “Su questo non sono in grado di proteggerti” le disse sorridendole amaramente rendendosi conto che per la prima volta non la poteva aiutare. “Perchè lo hai fatto?” e delicatamente le accarezzò i suoi capelli. 

Ancora una volta si sentiva egoista nei suoi confronti. Erano passati quattro giorni e mai come in quel periodo si era sentito così solo. La solitudine non gli era mai piaciuta, gli ricordava un passato che stava cercando di dimenticare da tutta una vita. Un passato dal quale stava fuggendo e che non avrebbe mai voluto rivivere. All’improvviso il petto si irrigidì e delle raffiche di tosse iniziarono a percuoterlo.

Fu allora che Kaori si destò. “Ryo come stai?” lo sguardo preoccupato della ragazza incontrò quello severo di Ryo. “Sciocca che ci fai nella mia stanza” le disse rimproverandola. “Ero preoccupata per te” si finse più arrabbiata di lui per nascondere lo stato di profonda delusione che stava provando. “Non potevo lasciarti là svenuto” disse indicando furiosa il punto del pavimento dove l’aveva trovato. “Vedo che ti senti meglio” esclamò mentre scattò in piedi, si voltò verso l’uscita e fece per andarsene ma Ryo la prese per un polso. “Kaori aspetta” il tono era più dolce “Ti prego resta!”.

Anche senza voltarsi, si rese conto che Ryo la stava guardando con occhi diversi, occhi profondi, che esprimevano tutto l’amore che lui provava per lei e che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gelosamente nascosto. Per la prima volta si sentiva donna e sentiva chiaramente l’attrazione che lui aveva per lei. Il cuore iniziò a batterle forte e il suo corpo fu invaso da brividi. Istintivamente avvicinò delicatamente la mano chiusa a pugno vicino al suo cuore “R..Ryo”.

Non lo poteva più nascondere, o meglio si rendeva conto che non ne era più capace. Il vuoto che aveva provato in quei giorni senza poterla vedere, gli aveva aperto gli occhi. Si sentiva in colpa dei suoi stessi pensieri, eppure non poteva farne a meno, La paura di rimanere solo superava di gran lunga la paura di metterla in pericolo. Si domandò come l’amore potesse rendere così egoista. 

Con un gesto costrinse dolcemente Kaori a girarsi verso di lui. Si guardarono per qualche istante. Lui cercò di alzarsi ma era troppo debole. Lei lo trattenne dolcemente appoggiando la mano sulla spalle e si sedette accanto a lui. “io… io” lui la zittì con il dito indice sorridendole e asciugando con l’altra mano il suo viso bagnato dalle lacrime. Entrambi si resero conto che era finito il tempo delle chiacchiere. 

Era giunto il momento per Ryo di ricambiare il bacio che con tanto amore le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno. Le prese il viso tra le mani e sorridendole, lo avvicinò a sé. Desiderava riassaporare quella sensazione di dolce e frizzantino che le sue labbra emanavano. I loro corpi si desideravano quanto le loro anime. Quel bacio rappresentava il loro desiderio di essere una cosa sola. Il corpo di Kaori si rilassò, lasciandosi completamente abbracciare dalle calde braccia dell’uomo che amava. 

Erano sensazioni completamente nuove per lei. Se da una parte il senso di calore e amore che avvertiva la faceva sentire appagata e leggera come una piuma. Dall’altra, proprio perché sensazione nuova, ne aveva paura. Dopo alcuni istanti, il suo corpo reagì a questa ultima sensazione irrigidendosi. 

Ryo lo avvertì immediatamente, forse stava correndo troppo, il suo sugar-boy non conosceva ancora cosa significasse unirsi anima e corpo. “Vergine”. Lei era vergine. Man mano che quel pensiero si fece avanti nella sua mente, Ryo si rese conto dei sentimenti opposti che la sua amata stava provando. Non era ancora pronta e forse nemmeno lui. In un certo senso era la prima volta per entrambi. Di certo lui vergine non lo era, anzi era stato a letto con molte donne e, a parte qualche eccezione, in quelle occasione voleva semplicemente appagare il suo istinto ormonale. Raramente aveva provato del coinvolgimento sentimentale, ma mai come in quel momento. Il desiderio di appartenerla rispondeva alla sensazione intensa di vita. Quella che scorreva nelle sue vene senza che la sua anima la riconoscesse. Kaori lo faceva sentire vivo, lo faceva sentire uomo. Era forse questo il significato di “sentirsi amato?”

Dei brividi gli corsero lungo la schiena. In quel bacio stava conoscendo l’insicurezza, quella che per tutto quel tempo credeva non gli appartenesse. 

Con malincuore si allontanò, staccando delicatamente le sue labbra tremanti da quelle di lei e l’abbracciò. Il suo era un vano tentativo di nascondere il volto colmo di lacrime. 

Kaori si commosse, aveva finalmente conosciuto il bambino che era dentro di lui che, spaesato e impaurito, cercava un riparo. Ricambiò l’abbraccio accarezzandolo con tenerezza. Per quella notte lei avrebbe ricoperto il ruolo di mamma. Amarlo significava anche questo e lei ne era consapevole. Ryo aveva bisogno di essere bambino, aveva bisogno di conoscere cosa significasse avere l’amore materno. Solo così poteva capirne la differenza.

Rispettando il desiderio di lui, di non essere visto in viso mentre piangeva, si spostò delicatamente per permettergli di stendersi nel letto e si coricò accanto a lui. 

Quanta dolcezza, protezione, sicurezza, serenità e forza riusciva a trasmettergli. Erano di una purezza e semplicità unica. Quella notte lo percepì anche lui il bambino che gli era dentro e per la prima volta lo sentì sorridente e smanioso di quelle nuove attenzioni.


	7. Capitolo 7

31 marzo

Era l’alba di un nuovo giorno. Il sole stava albeggiando tra i grattacieli di una silenziosa città. 

Un uomo si asciugò le ultime lacrime che, per tutta la notte, avevano bagnato il suo cuscino. Una donna dormiente lo stava abbracciando. Un sorriso leggermente accennato, ma triste e malinconico appariva nel suo volto. Era la rappresentazione del profondo amore sofferto che provava per quell’uomo. Un sentimento che portava il peso della solitudine di un essere umano che aveva nascosto, prima di tutto a se stesso, la paura di sentirsi abbandonato da qualcuno. Ma dall’amore non si può fuggire e quell’uomo piano piano si era profondamente innamorato di quella donna. Per la prima volta quella notte, aveva conosciuto cosa significasse essere protetto da qualcuno, da colei che per tutta la vita aveva cercato di proteggere. La testa di lei era dolcemente appoggiata sulla sua schiena. Con delicatezza, stando attento a non svegliarla, si liberò da quell’abbraccio. In quel momento aveva un unico desiderio, voleva vederla. 

La donna aveva la pelle candida e vellutata come i petali delicati di una rosa bianca. Quel fiore è il simbolo della purezza, la stessa che dimostrava lei in quel momento. Ma come la rosa bianca nasconde delle insidie dovute alle spine, anche la donna, se osservata attentamente, nascondeva molte cicatrici. L’uomo si soffermò su ogni particolare, ne aveva tutto il tempo. Le ciglia erano leggermente inumidite da troppe lacrime che lei, per tutti quegli anni, aveva cercato di trattenere pensando a lui. Le rughe, appena accennate ma comunque visibili, manifestavano le tante preoccupazioni che lo riguardavano. Le varie cicatrici che si era procurata in tutti quegli anni lavorando a fianco a lui. Quella donna portava il segno di una vita passata restandogli accanto. 

Il respiro, profondo e regolare, evidenziava maggiormente le sue sinuosità. Quell’uomo aveva sviluppato in modo sorprendente il suo istinto in tutti i suoi aspetti. Per quanto riguardava le donne, o meglio i corpi delle donne, reagiva alla bellezza in modo evidente. Non si era mai fermato al pensiero che, davanti a lui c’era una persona prima che una donna. Ma con lei era tutto diverso, lei era l’unica che fino a quel momento era riuscita a frenare e addirittura a bloccare quell’istinto. Lui la rispettava e solo in quel momento se ne rese conto. L’uomo improvvisamente si sentii in dovere di scusarsi mentalmente con tutte le altre . 

La donna si sentiva osservata. Lo stava avvertendo quello sguardo diverso con cui quell’uomo la stava guardando. Quel tipo di attenzioni e dolcezza che le stava trasmettendo, lei non le aveva mai provate. Erano sensazioni che si avvertivano a pelle. I peli delle braccia si rizzarono per l’emozione. Il corpo si irrigidì lievemente e il respiro si fece più corto e meno regolare.

Lui le sorrise. La donna aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma era decisamente tornata dal mondo dei sogni. Con delicatezza le si avvicinò all’orecchio sfiorandolo con il naso, tanto da procurarle in lei un leggero solletico. “Buongiorno sugar boy. Tanti auguri dolcissima Kaori” le sussurrò. 

Kaori diventò paonazza e aprì gli occhi non sapendo come reagire. Si ritrovò quelli di lui, a pochi centimetri dai suoi, che la guardavano dritta nelle pupille. Li vide appena in tempo perché si stavano per chiudere. Le loro labbra si incontrarono nuovamente. 

Un risveglio così, quante volte lo aveva sognato? Ryo era lì accanto a lei e le stava dimostrando i suoi sentimenti. Se fino a quel momento aveva il dubbio di cosa provasse lui per lei, con quel bacio riuscì a far svanire ogni incertezza. L’amava con tutto se stesso e finalmente glielo stava dimostrando. Era giunto il momento di lasciare assecondare tutto quello che il corpo e l’istinto trasmettevano. Era giunto il momento di lasciarsi andare, facendosi guidare da quell’uomo che delicatamente si stava accingendo a sbottonarle il primo bottone della camicetta bianca che indossava. 

L’uomo e la donna si abbandonarono in effusioni e carezze che li portarono piano piano a scoprirsi in tutti i sensi. Due corpi nudi si trovarono l’uno a fianco all’altro, due corpi nella loro semplicità e intimità. Due anime libere dal fardello della coscienza. Con i vestiti si tolsero anche la maschera del lato umano, si liberarono dalle loro paure, dalle loro insicurezza, dall’orgoglio, e da tutto ciò che gli aveva impedito di stare insieme. In quel momento erano solo due anime che si amavano. 

Provarono dei brividi di piacere mentre si accarezzarono e si cercarono. Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. Tutto per loro. Era il momento perfetto perché, in quel periodo, tutto il resto era fermo. Non erano comandati da un orologio o da un’agenda piena di impegni. Mentre quasi tutto il mondo si sentiva prigioniero nella propria casa per un nemico invisibile, quell’uomo e quella donna stavano assaporando il sapore e il significato della vera libertà. Quella che ti fa sentire libero anche dentro la tua prigione. Avevano la libertà non solo di esprimere i propri sentimenti, ma anche avevano il tempo per farlo seguendo l’istinto e le sensazioni che sentivano crescere dentro di loro, senza la paura che qualcosa o qualcuno dicesse “stop tempo scaduto!”

Si unirono corpo e anima e in quel momento furono come catapultati in un altra dimensione. Scoprirono su pelle cosa significasse la frase _“Puoi arrivare a perderti. Perdi tutto: i confini, il senso del tempo... Due corpi possono unirsi a tal punto che non sai più chi è chi e cosa è cosa. E quando la confusione raggiunge quell'intensità, ti sembra di morire... e in un certo senso muori, e ti ritrovi da solo nel tuo corpo, separato, ma la persona che ami è ancora lì. È un miracolo: vai in paradiso e torni indietro, da vivo. E puoi tornarci tutte le volte che vuoi, con la persona che ami. “ (Robin Williams – L’uomo bicentenario)_

Per qualche ora avevano lasciato tutto fuori dalla porta del loro appartamento, o almeno così credevano. Purtroppo il nemico che si stava insidiando da giorni nel corpo di Ryo, ritornò più forte di prima nel pomeriggio.”Kaori ti prego ascoltami...” Un colpo di tosse lo fece rimanere senza fiato. “Stare qui con me è pericoloso. Ti potresti ammalare anche tu” gli disse seriamente con un espressione triste. Dopo qualche secondo, con sguardo preoccupato, continuò “sempre se non lo sei già.” Avrebbe voluta di nuovo stringerla a sè e baciarla ma si trattenne e abbassò la testa. 

Lei lo abbracciò più determinata che mai e con delicatezza gli prese il viso assecondando il desiderio che aveva letto nei suoi occhi e lo baciò. “Non me ne vado! Hai bisogno di me e io..” si emozionò e quasi sussurrando continuò “..io ho bisogno di te”. Davanti a quella affermazione, ma soprattutto davanti a quella determinazione si arrese e ricambiò quel tenero bacio con uno più profondo e sensuale. 

I giorni successivi non furono facili per entrambi. Anche se usavano parole di rassicurazione e ottimismo davanti all’altro, tutti e due erano fin troppo consapevoli che anche Kaori aveva contratto il virus. Purtroppo quel nemico non ci mise troppo tempo a manifestarsi e nel giro di dieci giorni anche lei avvertì i primi segnali della malattia. Per fortuna la fase acuta per Ryo era passata.Era ancora positivo e lo sarebbe stato ancora per chissà quanto tempo, ma almeno non aveva più la tosse o la febbre. 

In quel difficile mese Ryo conobbe un altro sentimento che aveva sempre temuto. L’impotenza! Quel senso di smarrimento e frustrazione dovuto al fatto che, davanti alla sofferenza della sua compagna, non poteva fare nulla. Se non starle accanto. Ma quanto difficile era? Vederla soffrire gli spezzava il cuore, soprattutto perché lui quella sofferenza l’aveva vissuta qualche tempo prima. No! Era più forte di lui, il suo amore non era così forte come quello che lei provava per lui. 

Kaori, seppur con il febbrone e semi-cosciente lo avvertiva eccome quel conflitto che affliggeva lo sweeper. Un altro muro invisibile si era innalzato tra di loro. 

Lui le era accanto e l’abbracciava, ma non trasmetteva più quel calore e quel sentimento che in quei giorni le aveva fatto sperare che le cose sarebbero potuto cambiare. “Ma cosa devo fare con te” pensò mentre una lacrima le spuntò dall’unico occhio che se lo poteva permettere, quello che appoggiava sul cuscino. Solo così poteva passare inosservata all’uomo che le era a fianco.

Ci vollero altre due settimane perché anche Kaori passasse la fase critica della malattia. Un lungo periodo fatto di sguardi, di parole non dette. 

Ryo durante il giorno cercava di fuggire da lei. Non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi, si sentiva debole e si vergognava dei suoi stessi pensieri “non riesco nemmeno a starti accanto durante un’influenza” pensava mentre la osservava riprendersi piano piano e ritornare alla routine quotidiana. 

Ma ogni notte Kaori lo metteva alla dura prova. Non aveva perso l’abitudine di andare da lui e,infilarsi nel suo letto. Lo sweeper cedeva ogni notte perché ormai, anche se cercava di scappare da lei, non ne poteva più farne a meno. Alla fine di ogni unione però tremava preso dai sensi di colpa. E si rifugiava nei suoi caldi abbracci cercando il conforto materno che Kaori gli aveva fatto conoscere.

La donna era consapevole che le sue braccia sarebbero sempre state aperte per lui. Ma ad ogni alba si domandava se l’amore che provava per lui riusciva a superare il muro che lui aveva innalzato e se sarebbe riuscita a superare la barriera che Ryo aveva creato tra di loro. Si domandava se sarebbe riuscita a stargli accanto come prima. Ogni mattina apriva gli occhi, stanchi ma pronti ad affrontare il peso e il carico delle insicurezze del suo compagno. Sorrise amaramente al pensiero di quanto fragile era diventato lo “sweeper più temibile di Shinjuku”. Il lockdown, la malattia e l’amore che lui provava per lei lo avevano profondamente cambiato “sarà ancora in grado di fare il suo lavoro?” si interrogò mentre osservava preoccupata il volto addormentato di lui.

“Forse….” ebbe una fitta al cuore “….forse… la soluzione migliore è che io sparisca per sempre dalla sua vita!” Quell’ affermazione le faceva male solo al pensiero.


	8. Capitolo 8

4 maggio

Kaori non si presentò, quella notte per la prima volta non andò da lui. Ryo la stava aspettando, conscio di avere un pensiero egoistico. Nonostante tutto non voleva più restare da solo “Ti allontano di giorno ma ti cerco di notte”. Sorrise con amarezza mentre tendeva l’orecchio sperando di sentire i suoi passi avvicinarsi. 

Nessun rumore, il silenzio. O meglio, al dire il vero, qualche rumore fuori dall’appartamento lo avvertiva. Non c’era più quella quiete che lo aveva accompagnato per tutti quei mesi. Improvvisamente, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, si stupì di non essersene accorto prima. Fuori stavano passando delle macchine, anche se rare. “Possibile che…” si rese immediatamente conto che nell’ultimo mese era stato doppiamente isolato. Kaori era riuscita a rapirlo e portarlo in un limbo rappresentato da una scalinata. Ryo stava nel mezzo e aveva due scelte salire o scendere. Ma quello stato di incertezza, lo aveva isolato ancora di più tanto da non rendersi conto che... “Possibile che non mi sia accorto che l’emergenza sia finita?”.

Dimenticando per qualche minuti Kaori e i suoi problemi sentimentali. Si diresse, con la speranza di essere finalmente libero di uscire di casa, verso il soggiorno e accese la TV. Bastò un po’ di zapping per trovare in differita l’ultima conferenza stampa del Primo ministro. Era ufficiale il lockdown era finito e, con dovute precauzioni, si sarebbe potuto finalmente uscire.

“Kaori…lo devo dire a Kaori” gli occhi si illuminarono aveva trovato una scusa per poter andare da lei senza esporsi troppo e farle capire che la stava aspettando. Diede un paio di colpetti alla porta chiedendo di entrare, ma non ottenne risposta, riprovò a bussare. Nessun rumore “Kaori?” il corpo si irrigidì e il cuore iniziò a battere più forte, preoccupato spalancò la porta “Kaori…”. La stanza era vuota. Il cuore accelerò nuovamente il suo battito. Vedendo il letto ancora in ordine, si preoccupò e con agili scatti balzò nel pianerottolo per dirigersi alla terrazza sopra il tetto. Salendo a due a due gli scalini arrivò quasi ansimante in cima alle scale. “Kaori” urlò spalancando la porta con la stessa enfasi e timore che avrebbe avuto se fosse stata in pericolo di vita.

Anche la terrazza era deserta. I rumori del traffico, all’aperto, erano più evidenti ma in quel momento erano solo una distrazione per lo sweeper che disperatamente afferrò la ringhiera del parapetto e la chiamò con quanto più fiato poteva “KAORI”.

Ritornò in camera della collega con espressione triste e allo stesso tempo preoccupata. Possibile che fosse uscita? Si domandava se tutto quello che avevano passato, in realtà non fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Era uscita senza condividere con lui quella meravigliosa e importante notizia. No non era da lei. Ma allora dove poteva essere finita? Si sedette sul letto e solo in quel momento lo notò, sul comodino c’era un suo vecchio accendino e un biglietto.

“I love you”

Ryo se ne rese subito conto che più che una dichiarazione, quello sembrava un biglietto di addio e ne ebbe la certezza quando aprì i cassetti dell’armadio. Vuoti, erano tutti stra-maledettamente vuoti.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena “Kaori mi stai lasciando?!!”. Il suo corpo iniziò a sudare freddo, aveva la pelle d’oca. Le gambe gli tremarono e una fortissima fitta al cuore lo costrinse a inginocchiarsi. Con una mano al petto e in preda ai dolori Ryo riuscì comunque a sorridere “No! Vecchio mio questo non è un attacco di cuore.” Si fece coraggio, si rialzò in piedi, nei suoi occhi comparve una luce nuova. Era quella della determinazione, quella che lo distingueva da tutti gli altri e apparteneva solo a lui. La luce di un eroe, determinato e coraggioso, pronto al pericolo e a rischiare il tutto per tutto pur di ottenere giustizia. In quel momento la giustizia era “Kaori…!!”

Era l’alba quando Ryo raggiunse il Cat’s Eyes. Il locale era ancora chiuso al pubblico, ma dentro due figure si stavano aggirando tra il bancone e i tavoli intenti alla pulizia che, per abitudine, avevano mantenuto quasi quotidianamente. “Umi finalmente si riapre” le sorrise Miki più emozionata che mai “Non sei content…” Umibozu stava per rispondere ma si interruppe. Fuori dalla porta di entrata c’era Ryo. 

“Kaori...”disse ansimando da dietro la vetrata “Kaori è qui??” Umibozu e Miki si guardarono con faccia sorpresa “Ryo che cosa è successo!?” disse Miki con un tono quasi di rimprovero. Ma non ebbe risposta. Lo sweeper era già risalito sulla sua mini-cooper in direzione dell’appartamento di Mick. La scena si ripetè. 

Nemmeno lui sapeva dove potesse essere. “Ryo che diavolo le hai fatto!! dopo quel bacio al compleanno noi tutti credevamo che...” ma gli bastò vederlo nelle pupille degli occhi per capire. “Ryo non ti avrà lasciato?!” affermò quasi sconvolto. 

Un altra fitta al cuore lo fece inginocchiare davanti al detective. Mick sorrise cercando di aiutare l’amico a rialzarsi. “Ryo questo è mal d’amore! Dai su concentrati… dove potrà mai essere andata Kaori se vuole fuggire via da te?!” 

Finalmente anche Ryo arrivò alla conclusione che l’unico posto dove si poteva rifugiare era “… in America! Mick... Kaori vuole andare da Sayuri!” e sconvolto corse via. 

L’Aeroporto era stranamente vuoto, ma Kaori non sembrava nemmeno accorgersene, il suo unico pensiero era quello di salire sul primo volo per New York il prima possibile. “Devo prendere quell’aereo ed imbarcarmi prima che cambi idea e ritorni da lui”. Il volto era rigato dalle lacrime che da parecchie ore, invasero il suo viso. Si cambiò per la terza volta la mascherina impregnata dalle sue stesse lacrime. 

Solo davanti all’addetto dei biglietti apprese con sorpresa che tutti i voli nazionali ed internazionali erano stati cancellati.

“Kaori!! sei la solita impulsiva” una voce familiare la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Ryo era dietro di lei a pochi metri “è normale che i voli non siano stati ancora ripristinati. Ma dove volevi andare?” le chiese fingendo di non saperlo. 

Il tono di lui era completamente diverso da quello che aveva avuto durante tutto il lockdown. Kaori sorrise riconoscendo la voce dello sweeper, l’eroe che, anche in quell’occasione, in poco tempo aveva risolto il caso della sua scomparsa. Non aveva ancora però il coraggio di voltarsi “Ryo…” in quel momento era combattuta da diversi sentimenti tra amore e rancore. Se da una parte rimase colpita da questo gesto dall’altra, non poteva dimenticare l’ultimo mese in cui lui aveva fatto di tutto per allontanarla. “Ryo...perchè sei qui!?” 

“Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiata” pensava lo sweeper rammaricato. Preso tutto il suo coraggio iniziò a parlargli a cuore aperto “Kaori… mi dispiace!” La donna non ci voleva credere si stava scusando “mi dispiace se non hai vissuto la vita che avresti voluto…”. 

”S...SEI UNO STUPIDO!” Kaori lo interruppe offesa. Era ancora convinto che le stava rovinando la vita? “Non sei tu a costringermi a fare la vita che faccio!!”. Dopo tutto quello che c’era stato credeva che finalmente lo avesse capito. “Ma chi ti credi di essere!! Sei proprio un egocentrico se pensi di essere il mio padrone”. Il corpo dello sweeper si irrigidì ed iniziò a tremare “p..padro…” Kaori lo interruppe nuovamente e con sguardo pieno di ostilità si girò furiosa verso di lui “si hai capito bene PA...DRO...NE” alzando la voce scandendo bene le parole puntandoli il dito a due centimetri dal naso per rincarare la dose. “

SEI UN CRETINO. Ancora una volta hai dato prova di non conoscermi affatto. Basta guardarti in faccia”. Ryo era completamente e totalmente stupito dalla sua reazione. “Lo vuoi metterti in testa una volta per tutte che NON SEI TU a decidere della mia vita? SONO IO che STO SCEGLIENDO di vivere così. SONO IO che ho SCELTO di affiancarti in questo lavoro per tutti questi anni. SONO IO che ho SCELTO di rinunciare ad una vita normale per…” lo guardò con un sorriso tirato e stuzzicandolo continuò “non sarai di nuovo così egocentrico da pensare che ho rinunciato per te?” “Ecco… io” Ryo era senza parole ma chi era quella donna che gli stava parlando.

Non era certo la Kaori che per tutti quegli anni credeva di conoscere. “STUPIDO...Ma come hai potuto solo pensarlo.” “io…” riusciva solo a balbettare lo sweeper. Kaori continuò “Mi stai forse minacciando con la pistola?” ...”Io…” “Ryo devi metterti in testa che IO NON TI APPARTENGO” . Lo sweeper non sapeva cosa dire, era sconvolto da quella rivelazione. “M...mi dispiace” riuscì solo a balbettare. Ma dov’era finita la donna indifesa che credeva di aver avuto a fianco per tutti quegli anni. 

“Non sono degno di te!” quella frase uscì ancora prima che si formulasse tra i suoi pensieri. E ancora una volta rimase sorpreso dalla reazione di Kaori che gli si avvicinò con volto furibondo e gli assestò un ceffone in pieno viso. 

“SEI UNO STUPIDO! Ma come ho fatto ad innamorarmi di te….” si fermò arrossendo, rendendosi conto che glielo stava dicendo per la prima volta. Distolse lo sguardo e per la vergogna gli voltò le spalle non riuscendo più a dire nulla. Con una mano si toccò il ventre “SEI UNO STUPIDO!” e istintivamente fuggì via. Quel gesto non passò inosservato all’attento sweeper, che reagì pietrificandosi “Kaori...tu…” riuscì solo a balbettare mentre la vedeva allontanarsi verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto. Solo allora i nervi gli cedettero tanto da farlo inginocchiare a terra. “K..A..O..R..I..”

La donna si diresse dall’unica figura che la sapeva comprendere e capire fino in fondo. Mezz’ora dopo si trovava davanti alla tomba di Hideyuki. Davanti alla sua foto stava raccontandogli i suoi più intimi pensieri. Lo desiderava con tutto il cuore, sperava che Ryo la raggiungesse nuovamente. 

L’uomo non si fece molto attendere. Ripresosi dallo shock, aveva istintivamente capito dove era diretta la collega. 

Kaori non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per avvertire la sua presenza. Quando lo sentì abbastanza vicino, iniziò a dar voce a quello che, fino ad allora era stata una conversazione mentale. “Fratello mio è proprio uno stupido il tuo amico!”nemmeno il tempo di concludere la frase che anche Ryo intervenne “Tua sorella ha ragione Hide” disse lo sweeper “sono proprio uno stupido!” 

“R..Ryo”. Sebbene lo sperasse dal profondo del cuore, la donna rimase colpita da quelle parole e istintivamente si toccò il ventre abbassando la testa con un dolce sorriso di speranza. 

“Non avevo capito proprio niente!” Le disse avvicinandosi dolcemente a lei abbracciandola. Le cinse i fianchi portando le sue mani sopra quelle di lei. “… proprio niente!” lo proferì con un tono dolce e affettuoso che commosse la donna “Ryo … tu …”. Ma Ryo non le permise di continuare“Kaori … perché non me lo hai detto? … Te lo prometto, non crescerà senza un padre…” furono solo quelle parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca, il resto del discorso molto più complesso e profondo rimase nella sua mente. 

“Ryo…” Kaori impallidì e tremante si girò verso di lui schiaffeggiandolo nuovamente “STUPIDO!” disse con il volto rigato di lacrime arrossato per la rabbia “è per questo che resti con me? Per non far provare a tuo figlio la sensazione di abbandono che hai provato tu?” disse alzando una mano pronta ad assestargli un altra sberla. 

Ryo però la fermò ancora prima che dall’alto il braccio partisse. “STUPIDA! Te lo devo proprio dire che non posso più vivere senza di te… senza di voi? Non sono più in grado di pensare ad una vita senza di te?.” sguardo severo la guardava dritto nelle pupille. “STUPIDA! TI AMO!” le urlò prima di abbassare il suo braccio ormai privo di ogni forza. Gli occhi le sorrisero dolcemente, le accarezzò il viso asciugandole le lacrime “Basta piangere ti prego! Non mi piace vederti così!” Incurante che entrambi indossassero la mascherina le si avvicinò e la baciò. 

Quel bacio era il più strano che si fossero mai dati, ancora più di quello dato attraverso il vetro. Le labbra non si toccarono direttamente, una strana sensazione che li riportò alla realtà. La loro vita (come la vita di tutti noi), non sarebbe stata più la stessa. Si sciolsero da quello strano bacio che di dolce e sensuale aveva gran poco. Aveva il gusto dell’alcool di cui era impregnata la mascherina igienizzata. portava le lacrime della sofferenza vissuta in tutti quei mesi in casa, e odorava della paura un futuro incerto. 

Solo di una cosa Ryo e Kaori erano sicuri. Si abbracciarono con il sorriso perché nonostante l’incertezza generale loro avevano la sicurezza di esserci l’uno per l’altra. Le appoggiò nuovamente la sua mano nel suo ventre alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo limpido. “In questi mesi ho imparato che nulla è certo. Nemmeno l’amore, non voglio più scappare da esso. Non voglio più scappare da te Ti amo!”.

**FINE**  
  


**Ciao a tutti ^_^**

**con emozione vi posto l’ultimo capitolo di questa storia che ha coinvolto un po’ tutti noi, chi più chi meno. Vi scrivo perché volevo ringraziare tutti voi che l’avete letta e chi ha speso un po’ del suo tempo per lasciare la sua recensione. Il ringraziamento in particolare va proprio a voi cari i miei fedeli recensori :D Le vostre parole sono state uno stimolo sempre maggiore a continuare il racconto.**

**Questa storia era partita pensando, sarà una passeggiata, si è rivelata una storia complessa da raccontare. Ho cercato di raccontare il tutto in tono leggero, almeno per quanto riguarda il “protagonista principale” (lockdown). Per quanto riguarda la nostra coppia invece l’ho tartassata per bene ehehe! Spero di non averli troppo cambiati.**

**Che altro dire se non ancora grazie a tutti, alla prossima**

**Daniela**


End file.
